Typical vehicles such as semi-trucks and trailers, for example, include axle assemblies that include an axle and a wheel with inflatable tires coupled to the axle. The wheels are configured to rotate relative to the axle about a rotation axis to move the vehicle. Some vehicles include tire inflation systems configured to adjust the tire pressure in the inflatable tires during operation and movement of the vehicle. Typical tire inflation systems include an airflow regulator configured to control a pressurized air source that is in fluid communication with the tire to keep the tire at a regulator set pressure thus overcoming small losses of air overtime.